Find an Item
From scrolls 1. On the map of second life, find the item that protects your thought and ideas? Answer: ttt_dolls, under the bed near the mouse trap. 2. While wearing only the essentials, in the place of the traveler, mutter his name? Answer: Unequp your loadout and say "Arvid" in front of him 3. Encased in a giant stone, A Triangle isn't what you are looking for. Answer: Kakariko Village (Map) in the Giant Boulder break it with melee. 4. Where children frolick and play, there is a house that sits there day after day. Find the item that does not belong Answer: ParkHouse (Map) Outside downstairs to the left and in the corner '' 5. All shining and silver, With a beautiful face, You look into me, And find an item in this place ''Answer: gm_construct the the rightmost ledge you can see a scroll on the steps closest to the wall by looking in the mirror. 6. In a place of great luck, relax and listen to some music. Answer. The casino map ( ttt_casino_b2 ), its a stone bust near the piano that plays music. 7. In the land of the unknown, find the item that helps in the discovery of the past. Answer: ttt_lost_temple. The object is a shovel hidden behind some crates at the end of the longest, sandiest hallway on the map. 8. In the land of the angels, this secluded island bears the fruit that will advance your journey. Answer: Heaven on the small single island that you teleport to. 9. While Wearing a weapon of decaying, talk to the original leader, and say a name of a vicious foe? Answer: Equip a Rotting gun and say Morgoth near Grims 10. whisper to the man of money which currency is most widely known throughout the lands while also making it your top priority Answer: Jack in Casino of Lobby, say "Coins" with your Coin Stack in the first slot of your inventory. 11. While wearing an item of astronauts, go up to the holder of the item and say a planet name Answer: Equip a Gravity Crystal and say earth in front of banker 12. On a map of inferno and cool breezes find the item that directs of liquids Answer: In community bowling a pipe next to the toilet the very left one. 13. Get Slow, And Spin. Never Stop Moving. You Must Reach The Heavens, But Not All The Way; For If You Go Too High, You Might Not Want To Get Back Down. I Reside Amongst The Greenery, Though Not Many Have Made Their Way To Said Shrubery. You Will Find Me Facing Someone Who Wears Myself. Answer: On the lobby, climb up the middle pillar and there will be a skull at the top. 14. On the map of farmers and prisoners, find the item that has a chain, but is not a prisoner. Answer: At the side of the prison on ttt_67thway_v7_j_l, there is a bike. 15. In the house the opposite of black find the item that wont be busted easily. Answer: In ttt_whitehouse_b2, press e on the bust in the presidential office. 16. Where atlantic stays, find the item that swims with others. Answer: In amsterville, near the port all the way on the right side, on the wall you'll find a tube float. 17. on 880 4w, find the item that tightens the bonds of others Answer: Roy_The_Ship Its a Wrench in the maintenance Room in the right corner '' 18. On the map of mountains and hotels, Where the deceased lay, a new life is born. ''Answer: On ttt_rooftops_a2 It's a baby next to a corpse inside the hotel building. 19. On the map of amniotes and violin, find the item that shows the way. Answer: On ttt_sunday_street_b2fix It's a hula girl hidden in a bush next to a blue truck. 20. With the fryers hot, and orders being served, find the item that you deserve. Answer: mcdonalds, Go behind the front counter and in the back right cornor next to the drink machine is a burger. 21. In the land of wealthy, play with the blocks of hugs and kisses find the item... Answer: Richland, in the house with the crayon/hearts/white wallpaper, 2nd floor in a closet. 22. In nova labs, find the item that has a face , but does not smile or frown. Answer: earth 2074, inside the Nova Labs, there's a clock on the wall.